Trop tard pour dire Je t'aime
by Franny Moon
Summary: Syaoran est retourné à Hong Kong après la capture de Void, sans avoir osé dire à Sakura qu'il l'aimait.Lui et Sakura s'écrive pendant cinq ans, jusqu'à ce que le destin frappe.


Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Sakura chasseuse de cartes, son histoire et ses personnages, ils appartiennent à Clamp, alors s'il vous plait... pas de poursuite!  
  
Par contre, ce fanfic a entièrement été composé par moi, ***Fannie Lune***. Il m'appartient. Si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander la permission.  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire n'hésitez pas à le faire, je me nourrirai de vos commentaires... je dois savoir ce que vous en pensez!!! pour m'écrire, c'est sakura-19@caramail.com ou encore petitelune_19@caramail.com ou finalement vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com ou encore si vous avez un compte caramail, je vous invite fortement a cliquez sur « Forum » d'aller dans  « Liste des forums publiques » et de rechercher « sakura, ses cartes ses amis sa famille ses amours » vous êtes sur de me trouver là!!  
  
Mon fanfic est probablement bourré de fautes d'orthographes de grammaires ou de ponctuation, et si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous plaindre à la société des abus des points de suspension (...) mais j'ai tout écrit comme je le sentais... Désolée du fond du cœur si cela rend votre lecture désagréable...  
  
Alors lisez et reviewez (ouah! C'est laid en français!)  
  
Bon... ce fic est mon 2ième fanfic  
  
Mon premier one-shot (je n'écrirai pas de suite)  
  
C'est mon premier drame.  
  
Ce fic est écrie avec quelques mots japonais et les noms originaux alors si ça vous cause un problème, d'abord, excusez-moi, pour la traduction, elle sera en bas de page...mots ou noms...   
  
Quand j'ai vu ma meilleure amie pleurer après l'avoir lu, je me suis dit que peut-être il méritait d'être mis sur le net...  
  
Bon, assez de préambules et de blabla, voici le fanfic! Merci à tous,  
  
***Fannie Lune***  
  
  
  
1 Trop tard pour dire Je t'aime  
  
Syaoran était atterré. À la découverte de la nouvelle, il n'avait pas eu besoin de supplier sa mère. Il avait simplement dit «  je pars ». C'était final et sa mère le comprit.  
  
C'est quand il avait reçut le téléphone de Tomoyo, quelques instants plus tôt qu'il avait pris sa décision, nul besoin d'y réfléchir.  
  
Il devait y aller. Il devait la voir, tenter de la sauver.  
  
Comment une maladie aussi démoniaque avait-elle osée s'approcher d'elle?  
  
Comment le destin avait-il osé faire pâlir sa peau parfaite en l'affligeant de cette maladie démoniaque?  
  
Comment?  
  
Attend-moi...attend-moi, j'arrive...  
  
Arrivé à Tomoéda, il jeta un regard circulaire autours de lui.  
  
Cinq ans... Cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds au Japon.  
  
Il ne prit pas trop de temps pour refaire connaissance avec ce pays qu'il aimait tant.  
  
Il quitta prestement l'aéroport emmenant avec lui une singulière valise.  
  
En arrivant au domaine Daidoji, il vit Tomoyo courir vers lui.  
  
-Daidoji-saaaaan!!!! Cria-t-il, Où est Sakura?  
  
-Li-kun! Déjà?  
  
-Où est Sakura?  
  
-Elle est à l'hôpital, les médecins ont dit qu'elle était entrée en phase terminale.  
  
-Li-kun, peut-être ferais-tu mieux de ne pas venir la voir...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Nous avons tous été habitués à la détérioration de son état, mais toi tu la verras dans le pire de sa condition...  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave! Je dois la voir!  
  
«  Comme il doit regretter de ne pas avoir osé déclarer ses sentiments à Sakura-chan avant son départ... » pensa Tomoyo.  
  
-Hai...dit-elle  
  
Dans la kuruma qui les menait à l'hôpital, Tomoyo remarqua que Syaoran était nerveux...Son air était étrange.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'hôpital, il descendirent et remercièrent le chauffeur.  
  
Syaoran suivit Tomoyo lentement jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Sakura. La jeune fille entre et salua chaleureusement sa meilleure amie.  
  
-Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!  
  
-Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan... dit l'autre faiblement.  
  
Syaoran était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, mortifié. Mortifié par tous ces fils et ces machines autours d'elle. Autours de sa Sakura...  
  
-J'ai apporté une petite surprise pour toi Sakura-chan, regarde!  
  
Elle se retourna vers la porte.  
  
-Syaoran-kun!  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là!  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir! Tu me manquais tant!  
  
-Je vais vous laisser seuls, au revoir Sakura-chan, Li-kun.  
  
Tomoyo mit une d'encouragement sur l'épaule de Syaoran avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-J'aurais aimé te retrouver en d'autre condition...  
  
Il aurait voulu courir à ses côtés et arracher tous ces fils et ces tubes qui entraient dans sa peau.  
  
Beep...  
  
Beep...  
  
Le son de la machine qui rapportait fidèlement les battements de cœur de Sakura déchirait le silence.  
  
-Qu'as-tu? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
Le visage de Syaoran était triste, horriblement triste.  
  
En la voyant si faible, si maigre, si pâle, si vulnérable, il avait comprit la gravité de la situation.  
  
Il se précipita à côté d'elle et s'assied.  
  
-Dis-moi que tu ne t'en iras pas!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Dis-moi que tu ne mourras pas!  
  
-Tout le monde meurt Syaoran-kun.  
  
« Pas les anges » pensa-t-il.  
  
-Mais pas si tôt!  
  
Il tendit son petit doigt.  
  
-Promet-moi que tu ne partiras pas si tôt!  
  
-Je ne peux rien te promettre sur ma santé... Les médecins disent qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour moi...  
  
La frustration enveloppa le cœur de Syaoran.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ta maladie dans tes lettres?  
  
-Syaoran-kun... Je savais que tu te mettrais dans cet état, tu t'inquiète toujours tant et je savais aussi que tu rappliquerais en quatrième vitesse alors que ta famille à besoin de toi en Chine...  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Iie! Ne dis rien, je te connais Syaoran-kun!  
  
-Mais si Daidoji-san ne m'avait rien dit, je n'aurais jamais su!  
  
-Maintenant que tu es à mes côtés... Je sens que mon esprit est libre...  
  
-Huh?  
  
-Libre de s'envoler...  
  
-Iie!!! Sakura! Ne fais pas ça! Je t'en prie!  
  
-Dis à otousan, oniichan et Tomoyo-chan que je les aime...  
  
-Iie!!!!!!! Sakura!  
  
-Arigato, Syaoran-kun, pour avoir pris soin de moi...  
  
Il prit sa main.  
  
-Iie! Sakura bat-toi!  
  
-Je me suis déjà tant battue, maintenant que je t'ai revu, je sais que je ne me suis pas battu pour rien...  
  
Sa voix était de plus en plus faible.  
  
Syaoran était à cours de mots.  
  
-Sakura...Sakura... Je...  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
-Sakura?  
  
La main de la jeune fille dans la sienne était froide.  
  
-Iie!  
  
Il se leva et la secoua.  
  
Aucune réaction.  
  
-Sakura! Sakura réveille-toi! Ne m'abandonne pas! Ne me fais pas ça, onegai!  
  
Il était trop tard. Son esprit avait déjà quitté son corps rongé par une maladie maligne.  
  
-Sakura! Sakura pourquoi es-tu parti!  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une deuxième.  
  
-Je devais te le dire! Sakura...Ashiteru!! Pourquoi....  
  
Il pleurait abondamment, ses épaules secouées de sanglots.  
  
Un ange dans la chambre posa ses yeux émeraude remplis de tendresse sur le jeune homme désemparé qui serrait à présent le corps inerte contre lui, en pleurant la perte de celle qu'il aimait.  
  
Puis l'ange, les larmes aux yeux, alla rejoindre sa mère qui était morte de la même manière...  
  
Traductions :  
  
Syaoran (prononcer Shaolan) : Lionel  
  
Tomoyo : Tiffany  
  
Daidoji : nom de famille de Tomoyo  
  
Daidoji-san : le fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille est à la fois une marque de respect et parce qu'il n'est pas très ami avec elle quant au –san, c'est une pure marque de respect, Syaoran respecte beaucoup Tomoyo...  
  
Li-kun : Tomoyo l'appelle par son nom de famille pour les mêmes raisons et le –kun signifie simplement qu'elle parle à un garçon qu'elle connaît bien.  
  
Sakura-chan : Tomoyo appelle Sakura ainsi parce qu'elles sont des aimes proches  
  
Tomoyo-chan : idem  
  
Hai : oui  
  
Kuruma : voiture  
  
Konnichiwa : bonjour pour l'après-midi  
  
Iie : non  
  
Arigato : merci  
  
Otousan : papa  
  
Oniichan : grand frère  
  
Onegai: s'il-te-plait  
  
Ashiteru: Je t'aime 


End file.
